SiNgInG To ThE sOuL oF eVeRy LoSt DrEaM
by JessiRoad
Summary: Anyway this wonderfully sarcastic and oh so charming mind that you are now listening to is the mind of Lilliana. I don't really go throwing names around so I won't just hurl my last name at you, but it has a long history in the world of the Shadows.And one that isn't the most pleasant but was one of the most regal, at least it was at the start.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, so I'm back from my never ending black hole and my bestfriend Ashlyn has been bugging me to write her a story so here it is. I originally wrote a completely different story about LOTR but it got lost on my computer. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long but i am trying to upload some of my other stories but seeing as some of them aren't read a lot i feel like it is useless and since i just got the new book for this series i realized im getting interested in it again...**_

_**Okay and somethings that are extremely important for you to understand is that:**_

_**1) this takes place after city of glass and before city of lost souls**_

_**2) i don't really like the Clary character and how she acts in the books so i made her a little bit more OC**_

_**3) I own this plot and not TMI no matter how long i've been married to Jace ;)**_

_**4) Lilliana and Lilly are in NO WAY perfect... so i don't want to get comments like that, i have gotten them on stories that hadn't even hit the main plot yet, so they truly didn't know the main characters... I tried to give you a good idea of her, to prevent said issue... **_

_**And last but not least!... Love you guys for reading this and please review so i can see what you guys think **_

* * *

Okay so moving into a small apartment wasn't a step up from the mansion of a house we used to have. Taking in two more children wasn't helping with the fact that we had three other children besides me. And being the only girl in the family was not an upside. Yep, it maybe a little confusing but I don't care because it's the truth, that is the way it is now living in Manhattan and living with your dad and large group of brothers. Oh you are probably wondering who I am, and why you are randomly listening to my thoughts… but that is to be expected, I guess. Anyway this wonderfully sarcastic and oh so charming mind that you are now listening to is the mind of Lilliana. I don't really go throwing names around so I won't just hurl my last name at you, but it has a long history in the world of the Shadows. And one that isn't the most pleasant but was one of the most regal, at least it was at the start.

Oh well enough with the past, let's get on to the present, I would say future but honestly who really wants to do that, it would be taking all the fun out of having you forced to listen to me randomly babble indecently and sorts… so here we go… This is the story of how I died and also took the rest of the world with me on my way down. Hope you enjoy it!

(*)

/ )

/" SiNgInG To ThE sOuL oF eVeRy LoSt DrEaM

[1]

How many people in the world have blonde hair? Seriously can someone answer this dire question? My whole family has blonde hair everyone except my mother and myself. Although with the absence of my mother it is just me without said ivory locks. And when some blonde started to come in I immediately had it died back to the normal chocolate rich brown that it had always been. I have nothing against blondes but when you barely get attention in such a large family, and are the only brunette in a family of blondes… you have a reason to be mad if you start to conform to the Lo- NO! You thought you had me there didn't you? No I am not giving away my last name that quickly, you have to wait for that. Oh and just because I am the only girl in the family don't think that I am a slut or something in an attempt for attention. I don't need the attention of my brothers or my dad. I just would prefer to not conform to the family image of blonde hair and blue eyes… the perfect Nazi family! Gasp, just kidding that would be just weird. I mean yeah I have a brother who died his hair and one who wears color contacts so they don't fit the mold all that well but it's true the classic picture anyone gets when thinking of our family is tall, lean, blonde hair, and blue eyes. So when you are the perfect representation of your mother with brown eyes and brown eyes you don't really become associated with that family. I'm being completely honest right now, a little weird yes, I know it is. Any way I fit the rest of the build, I'm slightly taller than those of my age… which will be a surprise for later; and my build is lean, that of an athlete. I have the build of an athlete for one reason… and I'll give you a guess… YES, I am an athlete! Wow, you are a smart one.

Oh yeah, the reason I'm just randomly thinking about Nazi's, my weird family, and how 'smart' you are is merely because I'm sitting in the car with three of my many brothers on our way to the apartment that we will be calling home. Apartment! Yeah, you heard me right! We used to live in this huge Mansion, a lot like most of my family's friends however with the absence of my mother my dad desperately wanted to get a fresh start, but he couldn't sell the house he just couldn't make himself do it. So we still own a huge mansion in the country and yet we can't even live their cause of a few bad memories. So yeah, I am a little pissy, can you blame me? NO you can't so don't even go there!

I was sitting in the car with… well let's see there is Lance, Renaldo, Nate, Spencer, and Jakob. Now to determine which ones were in the car with me I had to examine my surroundings… there wasn't an over intoxicating sent of Abercrombie and Finch so that meant that Nate wasn't in the car and the radio was playing some extremely loud Rock music and no one was arguing so that meant that Renaldo wasn't in here either… So that meant that Spencer was driving with Lance next to him in the passenger seat and on my right was Jakob. Perseus is my father or mainly just the man whose name is on my birth certificate… ever since my mom left us he isn't the loving man he used to be, he doesn't really pay attention, he just provides for our basic needs. He looks just like the classic perception of my family and looks way too young… he is somewhere in the late forties and he looks like he is in the late twenties. I mean he helped to raise his first three children being twins: Lance, Jakob, and Renaldo. Then he helped to have me. And with the recently two adopted children Spencer, and Nate it's kind of surprising he doesn't look old because of all the stress we put him through. I mean he is currently in possession of triplets at the age of seventeen, a moody teenage daughter at the age of sixteen, and two recently adopted children from a life time friend, which had passed, at the age of seventeen and sixteen. Confused yet, No? Okay then I'll continue on with the story.

Driving through Manhattan all morning had been tiring so I proclaimed, quite gracefully, that we stop for some food.

"Hey Young and the Restless, I'm hungry!" and I got the usual answer Spencer just laughed and said, "Sure munchkin." _Munchkin! Munchkin? _ I hate that, just because I am shorter than the others doesn't mean that I am a midget! (no offense to shorter people) I am very self-conscious about my height and how much I eat… okay not really how much I eat anymore. I started exercising so that my eating habits don't affect me anymore… I eat like a man! I am Woman hear me ROAR! Okay so he pulled into the little diner I had been at once on our first trip up into New York. The Red guy was still standing outside and when he saw us step up he stiffened and, after a quick sniff in our direction, let us in. I walked through the doors and got a seat at the bar, the guys knew the drill. In public, especially this kind of public, I didn't like to be seen with a big group of guys…. In case you are wondering the reasons are 1) it feels weird being surrounded by guys 2) I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea 3) I'm not very social and 4) it turns away all the cute guys cause they tend to feel inferior and intimidated by my brothers. Oh, and yeah I think of spencer and Nate as brothers even if they are adopted. I love my family it's just that sometimes it gets hard to be around them all the time because I'm always being out shown.

Looking over the menu I couldn't help but feel that tingling sensation of someone's eyes on me. Looking to my right out of the corner of my eye I see a guy in a leather jacket and with brown hair and his bangs hanging low over his eyes. Something about his profile told me he would look better- more right, in glasses. I could see him doing the same thing I was to him, in my direction. He was investigating- inspecting his surroundings. And a girl that looked completely normal is not what you would expect in this type of place. He had a slight look of realization and a slight look of confusion. I took one long glance at him before ordering a black coffee from the waitress and scrawling a quick message on a napkin and handing it to her, she smiled and nodded before going to work on my order. Keeping myself preoccupied, I took out my phone and scrolled through my messages. Thirteen new messages, five of them from my brothers who were with me at this exact second.

Jakob- _Who is da dude?_

Lance- _Watcha doin?_

Spencer- _He's dangerous!_

Jakob- _I kill da dude if he touch ya!_

Spencer- _Don't trust him. I beg of you. _

I quickly looked over my left shoulder at them and shook my head in a sign of annoyance. I looked through the rest of my messages, one was from my cousin who lived up here and wanted me to visit her, another was from this guy I met at a party a month ago that I had kept in touch with, another one was from this douche bag from school who had somehow gotten my number, one was from this girl that my dad told me I needed to get to know but I really didn't even like her that much, one was from Renaldo telling me that we were meeting my cousins for dinner, and there was a second one from him saying that he hopes that the drive up here was okay and painless. The last one was from this number I didn't know… it was kind of like my stalker, except I didn't have the slightest clue who it was it said:

_Never turn your back, pain hiding close, in the form of love and emotion. Happiness doesn't come without a price and one of them is despair. If you don't watch your back you won't be able to turn back._

Yeah, it's been sending me the same message for about three weeks now except it would switch the words around and make it a little more confusing. I didn't understand it at all which is why I didn't stress over finding out who it was, they probably just wanted to freak me out anyway, so why give them that satisfaction? Putting my phone back into my pocket I noticed the waitress give the guy my gift. He looked up and over at me with a slight frightened look, I just smirked in his direction and slid down one seat so I was sitting next to him.

"How did you know?" He asked as I sipped my coffee. Oh I just knew in my mind, I had that little voice that told me whatever I needed to know at the moment and it told me everything I could need to know about him.

"Oh Simon, I could just tell." I said with a small smile, he didn't like that answer but took it anyway, just to spit out another question.

"Who are you, and what are you? Do I know you? Do you know Clary? What are you doing here?" okay so it was more like a job interview with all that he wanted to know.

"The name is Lilliana, You don't know me, I don't know any Clary, and I'm eating." I said simply avoiding the tough questions.

"What all do you know about me?" he asked in a quiet tone, not even meeting my eyes.

"Everything." He subconsciously sipped some of the drink I had gotten him and looked at me but not in the eyes, right before looking over to the booth where my brothers sat. "You want to meet them, Simon?" he looked dubious about that, so I just decided to joke around a little bit, "They don't bite, and that's all I can say about some people." He cracked a smile and I took him over to meet my brothers. It looked like I might actually make a friend here.

(*)

/ )

/" SiNgInG To ThE sOuL oF eVeRy LoSt DrEaM


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so here is the next chapter... it's shorter than the previous for reasons like that the last chapter was background info and this one is pulling the original books into my plot line... the punch won't come for a little while but you've got to know this to know the rest..._**

**_PLEASE review and tell me if i should make any changes or if you have any input whatsoever_**

**_Thanks! _**

* * *

Okay so moving into a small apartment wasn't a step up from the mansion of a house we used to have. Taking in two more children wasn't helping with the fact that we had three other children besides me. And being the only girl in the family was not an upside. Yep, it maybe a little confusing but I don't care because it's the truth, that is the way it is now living in Manhattan and living with your dad and large group of brothers. Oh you are probably wondering who I am, and why you are randomly listening to my thoughts… but that is to be expected, I guess. Anyway this wonderfully sarcastic and oh so charming mind that you are now listening to is the mind of Lilliana. I don't really go throwing names around so I won't just hurl my last name at you, but it has a long history in the world of the Shadows. And one that isn't the most pleasant but was one of the most regal, at least it was at the start.

Oh well enough with the past, let's get on to the present, I would say future but honestly who really wants to do that, it would be taking all the fun out of having you forced to listen to me randomly babble indecently and sorts… so here we go… This is the story of how I died and also took the rest of the world with me on my way down. Hope you enjoy it!

(*)

/ )

/" SiNgInG To ThE sOuL oF eVeRy LoSt DrEaM

[2] ~IL~

"They are going to be here any minute!" I squealed, I can't wait to see my cousin and my newest cousins. Okay it is a little weird to say but the guys on that side of the family, are HOT! So the fact that two more guys were joining that side of the family got me a little excited. And I couldn't believe that Alec wasn't excited yet, he always got along with them and he thought of Lilliana as a little sister, maybe he was nervous about them finding out about him being … you know… not straight. Anyway they would be very supportive, I mean Spencer himself wasn't… straight at least as far as I had heard from Lilliana.

Jace stormed into the library, as I was cleaning to get ready for the guests. He was quickly followed by the little redhead. He looked pissed and she looked angry too. "What the Hell do you care if I text other girls?"

"We are dating I would prefer if you wouldn't cheat on me!"

"I am not cheating, it was mindless texting and hanging out with a friend."

"That you met at a party!"

"Yeah and as far as I know that isn't illegal!" he was seething… this would be funny if I wasn't getting ready for Lilliana.

"So the texts are obviously you two flirting I mean really how much of a skank can she be?"

"She is NOT a skank! You don't even know her and you are making fun of her!"

"And you are taking her side!"

"There aren't sides, Clary! You are just making up a reason to fight!"

I didn't want to make matters worse but this was getting interesting so I had to throw in my two cents…. "So what did the texts say?"

"Oh let me read them to you, Isabelle"

"Clary, you don't need to do this"

"Just shut up! She texted him yesterday 'Hey, what's up JC?'" She was making a big deal out of nothing as far as I was concerned but she continued to read them.

"He responded_: Not much Munchkin hbu?_

_Just packing, the Angel, I hate moving!_

_Well hey at least we can talk in person if you live up here_

_Yeah, I guess but not with the family and how they are all the time_

He kept on with_: Oh it can't be that bad Lilly_

She responded_: Yeah ik it's just being in such a big family, it gets annoying._

_I wouldn't know._

_Sorry! :'( didn't mean to throw the steaming pot in your face. _

_Hahahaaa, It's okay lil bit!_

_Hey, I have an idea how about we trade! You can have my family I'll take yours!_

_That would be awesome until you realized how you missed them!_

_I hate how smart and right you are! It's not fair!_

_Just 'cause I'm the only one that can rival your sass, missy!_

_Yes, JC that is why! And that was sarcasm, just in case you missed that_

_Oh I didn't, well I gots to go talk to my bro so I'll talk to you later._

_Sure, can't wait till I see you again! – _signed LilBit

_U 2_- signed JC" she closed his phone and stood glaring at Jace.

"See, there is nothing wrong!"

"Yeah there is, how can you talk to some whore like that?"

"She isn't a whore and you can't talk cause the way you and Simon text is by far worse!" Now he had a reason to be mad at the petite redhead.

I decided to end this the Isabelle way. With a smirk I stood up on the desk in the middle of the library, "Shut Your Faces, both of you! I have important guests coming, and if you want to continue this argument you can take it to Alabama, where no one will give a damn (no offense) so please leave me in peace! I am waiting for the arrival of my cousins and would prefer them not get scared off."

Jace catching my joking manner turned to me with a smile, "Are they your cousins or your brother's. If they were Alec's then yeah they could get scared off, but if they are yours I'm pretty sure I'll be the one running for my life!" Clary not liking the fact that his attention wasn't on her decided to storm out. I couldn't realize why I liked her, she was short tempered and annoying. She acted like a brat to everyone one second, including Jace and then if she didn't get her way she would use her body to get his attention and start sucking face. I thought I saw them drifting away from each other and I would be so effing pleased if they did, I didn't think I could stand her much longer but I'm not losing my almost brother Jace over her. Maybe this 'LilBit' could help with that… but why does the name sound so familiar, and the way she talked? Oh I don't know, I just better hurry up and clean the music room because if I know my cousin, she'll distance herself and go straight to the music room to let off some steam.

(*)

/ )

/"SiNgInG To ThE sOuL oF eVeRy LoSt DrEaM

[2] ~J.L~

What was Clary's problem? I mean really, it was mindless texting! It just must be that time of month for her, actually it seems the last three months have been that time of month! I mean really? She thought I was cheating, by saying that I was looking forward to seeing my friend! I mean there has been a lot of drama in our relationship, from daddy issues to death and crap, and now her just going haywire. Lilly is just a friend, and that is all she will ever be, there is no point in all the jealousy. I mean she is just a really good friend. We met at a party so I got to see how she is with other people, and she doesn't act like a Ho around the guys and doesn't like being around the Hos either. She speaks her mind, and does it in either a comical way or a witty way. Which both make me laugh. She understands me and gives great advice, and she isn't afraid to ask for help. She is the complete opposite from Clary… _Shiz! I'm screwed! _I think I like, as more than friends! Clary is so going to kill me… oh wait this is the five foot little redheaded pixie we are talking about right? Yea, oh I have nothing to worry about, as long as they never meet. I can either keep it completely friend zoned with Lilly or have complete war with Clary, or break up with Clary and risk Lilly not liking me and thus making a fool out of myself…. Yeah, I am screwed!

(*)

/ )

/" SiNgInG To ThE sOuL oF eVeRy LoSt DrEaM


End file.
